Kenshin es mío!
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Dicen que los celos pueden hacer que las personas hagan cosas que nunca habían pensado, ¿ es eso lo qué le pasa a Kaoru?. [KenKao][Lemon]EPÍLOGO!.
1. ¡ Oh no, Shura!

**Kenshin es mio!**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Capítulo I¡ Oh no, Shura!**

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la molesta luz del sol. El canto de los pájaros alegraban la mañana y unos gritos afuera le llamaron la atención. Kaoru y Yahiko. Ellos dos siempre se estaban peleando, aunque en el fondo, ambos se amaban como dos hermanos.

- Busu, estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer tantas flexiones -gritó Yahiko.

- ¡ No me digas Busu, Yahiko-CHAN! - gritó de igual forma Kaoru, remarcando el apelativo _chan._

- No me llamas así, vieja bruja - luego el sonido de unos pasos corriendo le comunicaron que Kaoru había comenzado su persecusión. Sonrió. Kaoru tenía una vitalidad incréible y un carácter algo...fuerte, pero era dulce e inteligente. Su Kaoru era una mujer especial y se había colado en su corazón como una flecha, y eso le dolía. Le dolía no encontrar el valor suficiente para poder decirselo. Quizás fuese egoísta, él conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Kaoru hacía él, sabía que lo amaba, al igual que él la amaba a ella, pero el solo hecho de pensar que ella podía correr la misma suerte que Tomoe... Tragó fuerte. No, no debía pensar esas cosas, pero le era inevitable. Se incorporó en el futón y se estiró, dispuesto a afrontar el nuevo día.

Kaoru corría detrás de Yahiko, aquel condenado se había vuelto demasiado rápido¿ o era qué ella se había vuelto demasiado lenta?. Frunció el ceño. Ese enano se iba a enterar, ya estaba harta de sus insultos. El tonto le había llamado gorda... ¿ ella gorda?. No, no había coguido ni un sólo kilo, se consoló, Yahiko estaba muy equivocado. Alzó las manos, acercándose peligrosamente a él, agarró el cuello de su kimono y tiró de él, Yahiko cayó de espaldas al suelo.

- Gorda, me has hecho daño - se quejó levántandose y sobándose el trasero. Kaoru mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Venga, doscientas flexiones.

- Pero...

- Ahora¿ o quieres qué sean trescientas? - gritó.

- Eh, no, no, no - contestó, se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo y, rápidamente, empezó a hacer flexiones.

- Así aprenderá a no llamarme gorda - murmuró para sí.

- Si es que lo estás - la voz de Sanosuke y su ofensivo comentario hizo que la vena de su frente palpitase, levantó el puño amenazadoramente - Oh, Jou-chan...solo...solo era una broma - se excusó agitándo las manos de un lado a otro nervioso, pero demasiado tarde, Kaoru no estaba ese día para aguantar bromas, movió su puño a la velocidad de la luz y él cerró los ojos preparado para recibir el golpe.

- ¿ Qué ocurre aquí? - la voz de Kenshin fue un regalo del cielo pues Kaoru paró en seco el movimiento de su brazo, a pocos centímetros de su rostro y miró a Kenshin con una hermosa sonrisa, suspiró aliviado.

- Kenshin¿ dormiste bien?.

- Si, muhas gracias Kaoru-dono - contestó dedicándole una de sus amables sonrisas. Una gota resbaló por la frente de Sanosuke, aquella pareja se moría el uno por el otro y no se decían nada... - voy a preparar el desayuno - anunció remangándose las mangas de su haori.

- Me alegra decir eso, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante - dijo Sanosuke frotándose la tripa.

- Kaoru...¿ puedo parar ya?. No he desayunado...estoy débil - se quejó Yahiko haciendo su mejor puchero. Kaoru lo miró y arqueó ambas cejas cruzándose de brazos.

- Si me prometes que no me dirás más gorda te perdono.

- Está bien, está bien - paró de hacer flexiones y se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de su haori y miró a Kaoru - Vieja bruja - y sacó la lengua mientrás sonreía divertido.

- ¡ Argg! - gruñó mientrás sus ojos ardían en llamas de coraje - Yahiko - gritó con furia. De nuevo la persecusión comenzó...

Kenshin cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Aquellos dos no cambiarían.

- Vamos, Jou-chan - animó Sanosuke divertido - ¡ Corre Yahiko!, Jou-chan necesita perder unos kilos - no supo como fue, pero acto seguido Yahiko y él volaban por los aires.

- Kaoru-dono, no debería...

- ¿ Tú también crees qué estoy gorda, Kenshin? - la voz tan adorable que utilizó le produjo un escalofrío, Kaoru se acercó peligrosamente a él, tanto, que podía percibir con claridad su delicioso aroma, tenía los ojos humedecidos y la cara sonrojada, esperando ilusionada a que él le dijese que no. Deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo, Kaoru, para él, era pefecta, no tenía ni un solo defecto, él había tenido oportunidad de verla con poca ropa y ciertamente, Kaoru tenía un cuerpo exquisito.

- Etto... - los ojos de Kaoru brillaron - cla-claro que no...

- Oh, me alegra que pienses eso - dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa - espero que aprendais de él, Kenshin si es un caballero.

- Es un cobarde - comentó Yahiko hincado de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿ Qué has dicho? - gritó Kaoru alterada.

- Voy a preparar la cena - declaró Kenshin huyendo de aquel, siempre que aquel trío peleaba él terminaba recibiendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Miró temerosa aquellas galletas de chocolate que estaban en el tazo encima de la mesa. Se mordió el labio, las clases de Kenshin tenían que servir para algo, cuando Kenshin le ayudaba la comida le sabía comestible, incluso algunos platos tenían buen sabor, y según él últimamente había mejorado bastante, por eso se había atrevido a cocinar unas galletas para darle una sorpresa, ahora tenía que probar si sabía bien, no pensaba darle a Kenshin unas galletas amargas. Abrió los ojos. Amargas... Oh,oh...miró a las galletas, no podía ser que se le halla olvidado lo más importante¡ el azúcar!.

- Kaoru-dono¿ qué haces ahí¿ no sales? - preguntó Kenshin asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Kaoru se puso estática y miró horrorizada sus galletas. _Que no las pruebe, por favor, que no las pruebe. _Kenshin se adentró en la habitación, miró a Kaoru, tenía una expresión...¿ preocupada?, miró a la mesa y se fijó en el pequeño reciente de galletas que había encima. ¿ Las había hecho Kaoru?. Sonrió - ¿ las hecho tú? - preguntó mientrás cogía una. Kaoru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se incorporó un poco intentando quitarle la galleta.

- Kenshin, no...¡ no te la comas! - demasiado tarde, Kenshin masticaba la galleta con placer. Kaoru lo miró extrañada¿ le gustaba?, luego vió como su rostro empezaba a ponerse verde... - ¿Ken...Kenshin? - preguntó dudosa, Kenshin se puso la mano en la boca reteniendo una arcada y luego tragó con fuerza, su cara volvió al mismo color habitual y la miró, intentando sonreír.

- Creo que le falta azúcar, y quizás le hayas puesto pimienta - dijo con ternura. Kaoru enrojeció, agachó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus puños arrugando la falda de su kimono. Luego sotó un suspiro desilusionado, por más que se esforzase no conseguiría aprender a cocinar. La mano de Kenshin se apoyó en su hombro y levantó la cabeza extrañada, encontrándose con las dos orbes violetas del dueño de su corazón - no te preocupes, Roma no se construyó en un día.

- Pero a este paso moriré sin saber cocinar - murmuró apenada. Kenshin la observó, detestaba verla así, ella no debería preocuparse por saber cocinar, él siempre cocinaría para ella no tendría por que molestarse.

- ¿ Quieres qué salgamos a pasear? - la reacción de Kaoru fue demasiado rápida, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con aquellos profundos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban con tanta devoción que sus piernas temblaron. Era tan hermosa...

- Sí - contestó animada, levantándose de súbito - ¿ me esperas?, voy a coger mi sombrilla.

Kenshin asintió observando como Kaoru andaba feliz hasta su habitación. Le alegraba ver a Kaoru contenta, miró a las galletas con ternura, ella había hecho esas galletas para él. Era tan buena y se preocupaba tanto de los demás... aunque, por el resultado de esas galletas, debería darle más clases de cocina. Salió al patio para esperarla, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban en el porche, durmiendo plácidamente la siesta. Pobres, de seguro cuando se levantaran probarían esas galletas...

- ¿ Kenshin? - él se giró hacía la puerta frunciendo el ceño extrañado, una mujer de largos cabellos lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños brillantes.

- Si - contestó Kenshin - ¿ quién eres?.

La mujer fijó su mirada en Kenshin y sonrió ampliamente.

- Soy Shura¿ me recuerdas?.

¿ Shura?,¿la pirata? . Frunció el ceño, aquella mujer no parecía Shura, vestía un elegante kimonio azul con bordados celestes y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, no recoguido con un pañuelo como recordaba cuando era la líder de aquellos piratas.

- Oh - sonrió - cuanto tiempo.

Shura no aguantó más, verlo después de tanto tiempo la había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, siguiendo el impulso que dictaba su corazón lo abrazó. Kenshin, simplemente, estaba demasiado sorprendido para reacción. Un ruido lo alrtó, miró hacía el porche, Kaoru estaba ahí mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, el brazo inmóvil en el aire, con la postura de sujetar una sombrilla pero la sombrilla se le había caído al suelo... Luego vió como los ojos de ésta se encendía en un fuego abrazador y la mirada que les lanzó le heló la sangre.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí está un fics diferente a todos los demás que he hecho,generalmente son universos alternos y los que tratan de la verdadera historia de Kenshin pues son simples OneShot. El otro día estuve viendo, de nuevo, el capítulo donde aparece Shura y sus piratas y me inspiró a escribirlo. Principalmente va a hacer un fic corto, a no ser que mi inspiración dé a más y se alargue, quien sabe. Espero que os guste y dejen su comentario :) 


	2. El consejo de Tae

**Capítulo II: El consejo de Tae **

No podía creer que aquella mujer fuese Shura, la pirata que hacía como un año que había conocido. La había visto abrazar a su Kenshin de una forma tan posesiva y ahora con las miradas que le estaba echando mientras él preparaba el té no le cabía la menor duda. Aquella mujer estaba enamorada de SU Kenshin. Vio como éste le sonreía y sus ojos ardieron en llamas. Estúpido, tonto, pervertido, descarado...Mil insultos acudieron a su mente en ese momento. ¿ Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle?. Kaoru, estás siendo demasiado celosa, debes contenerte, él le sonríe así a todos, pensó, intentando tranquilizarse. Pero no, puede que sonriese a todos pero Shura no era como las demás, estaba enamorada de Kenshin, era bonita y él...y él le sonreía. ¿ Por qué tenía la sensación de que Kenshin disfrutaba con esto?. Apretó los puños. Todos los hombres eran iguales, les gustaba saber que tenía a las mujeres bajo su poder. Entrecerró los ojos, Kenshin estaba demasiado cerca de ella...

- Muchas gracias, Kenshin - murmuró con desdén recibiendo la taza de té que él le ofrecía.

- De nada, Kaoru-dono.

De nada, Kaoru-dono, murmuró en su interior imitando su voz. Oh, que ridículo era, llamarla señorita después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos. Vio como Kenshin iba a servirse otra taza y como Shura lo detenía y le servía ella, ambos sonriendo. Como le gustaría retorcer el pescuezo de los dos y...y...Era inútil, a Kenshin parecía gustarle las atenciones de Shura y a Shura le encantaba atender a Kenshin, si es que ni se molestaba en disimularlo...

- Dime, Kenshin¿ me echaste de menos? - preguntó Shura agitando las pestañas descaradamente.

- ¡ Achuss! - estornudó Kaoru con tanta fuerza que la taza salió volando y paro en el regazo de Shura. Ésta se levantó enseguida al haberse quemado y miró su hermoso kimono manchado de té - Oh, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, es el tiempo… el polen de las flores…- balbuceó intentando excusarse.

- No te preocupes … - contestó Shura sacando un pañuelo blanco e intentando limpiar lo manchado. Kenshin mientras tanto recogía los trozos de la taza rota. Kaoru se mordió el labio intentando aguantar la risa, eso le pasaba por coqueta. Shura se volvió hacía ella y entrecerró los ojos al observar la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

- Shura-dono, será mejor que vaya a cambiarse ese kimono para que lo lave cuanto antes - dijo Kenshin levantándose con cuidado de no clavarse ningún trozo de la cerámica rota.

- Si, Kaoru¿ me acompañas? - preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa. Kaoru asintió y se levantó. Shura salió de la habitación y ella, siguiéndola, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornase sus labios. Shura la esperó para que le indicase donde estaba su habitación y ella la guió. En el pasillo sintió como era agarrada fuertemente de un brazo y como la jalaban contra la pared. Cerró los ojos al recibir el golpe de su espalda contra la pared y luego los abrió sorprendida y vio a Shura, con aquellos enormes ojos marrones mirándola con furia - no sé a que juegas, Kaoru - sonrió - ¿ tienes miedo a que te quite a tu Kenshin?.

Kaoru la miró de hito a hito sin saber que decir. Frunció el ceño molesta y se soltó de Shura con un movimiento brusco de brazo.

- No, tengo miedo de que me quites a Mi Kenshin - contestó haciendo éfasis en el _mi _y arqueando ambas cejas con actitud soberbia - nunca podrás quitármelo.

Shura rió divertida burlándose de ella.

- No seas estúpida, Kenshin no te ha confesado su amor ni nada¿ sabes por qué?, por que no te ama. Y después de todo… Kenshin es un hombre y no se podrá resistir ante los encantos de una mujer.

Kaoru la miró furiosa y herida. Esa mujer era una fresca que quería quitarle a Kenshin y la muy osada se lo estaba diciendo claramente.

- ¿ Sabes qué?, creo… creo que no tengo ningún kimono a tu disposición - dijo antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puede ser que hayas permitido que te diga esas cosas - dijo Tae enfadada. Kaoru se hundió de hombros.

- Ella tiene razón…Kenshin no me ha dicho que me ama… Ella es libre de seducirlo.

Tae dio una patada al suelo y puso los brazos en jarra.

- Claro que Kenshin te ama, solo hace falta mirarlo para darse cuenta… - se cruzó de brazos - muy bien, creo que Kenshin necesita algo de… persuasión.

Kaoru levantó la mirada hasta ella y parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿ Persuasión dices? - preguntó sin entender.

- Como bien dice Shura, Kenshin es un hombre y piensa como tal. Si ella tiene planeado seducirle no veo por qué tú no.

- Pero… yo no sé como seducirlo…

- No hay que estudiar para saberlo. Kenshin nunca se ha mostrado indiferente ante ti, ante la cercanía de ambos… hay que aprovechar esa debilidad, acercarte aún más, insinúate. Por favor Kaoru, si no te espabilas morirás soltera y entera.

- Está bien, está bien - aceptó resignada. No iba a permitir que Shura se quedase con Kenshin, además que le restregase por la cara sus planes de conquista. Frunció el ceño. Si Shura podía conquistar a Kenshin entonces ella también y haría todo lo que este en su mano para conseguirlo. No iba a morir soltera y entera, ella quería tener esposo y formar una familia, es más, quería que ese esposo fuese Kenshin Himura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se asomó con cuidado a la cocina y observó a Kenshin limpiando los platos de la comida. Sonrió al verlo tan concentrado. ¿ Cómo haría para conquistarlo?. Se sonrojó, debía olvidar sus vergüenzas para mantener a Kenshin a su lado y conseguirlo. No permitiría que Shura se quedase con él, no, desde luego que no iba a permitirlo. Pero... Kenshin era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta que una mujer le estaba seduciendo.. O eso quería hacerle creer...

- ¡ Ey, Jou-chan! - llamó Sanosuke, ella se giró y se acercó apresurada a él.

- Calla, idiota - susurró y miró atrás, esperando que Kenshin no le haya escuchado.

- ¿ Qué hacías espiando a Kenshin? - susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kaoru se sonrojó intensamente y apartó la mirada de él.

- Es que...es que...

- Mmm - colocó su mano en el mentón y se rascó la barba incipiente - deduzco que tu actitud tiene algo que ver con la llegada de Shura...

Kaoru lo miró con ojos humedecidos.

- Ella quiere seducir a Kenshin - Sanosuke sonrió ampliamente, incluso con algo de burla.

- Así que por eso estás así...

- No, exactamente. Verás, Tae me aconsejó que.. - calló y miró a Sanosuke con una ceja enarcada. No podía decirle cuales eran sus planes ni el consejo de Tae, Sanosuke tenía la lengua demasiado larga, por desgracia, y estaba segura de que no tardaría en descubrir sus planes de conquista.

- ¿ Y bien¿ qué te aconsejó Tae? - preguntó impaciente.

- Me….me aconsejó que… - Oh, una excusa, una excusa - me aconsejó que adelgazase¿ tú crees que estoy gorda, Sano?.

- Bueno….- contestó con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su frente - la verdad es que en los últimos has engordado bastante. Creo que Tae… - no pudo seguir, el puñetazo que Kaoru le dio hizo que su cabeza le diese vueltas y se frotó con fuerza la parte adolorida.

- Idiota… - murmuró sombríamente apretando el puño - ¡ eso no es lo que Tae me aconsejó!. Estoy harta de que me digáis gorda…- sus ojos se humedecieron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un agradable color rosado - es normal que coja unos kilitos teniendo en casa a un hombre que cocina tan bien ….

- ¿ En? - exclamó Sanosuke dejando de frotar su mejilla - entonces…- sonrió - ¿ qué es lo que Tae te aconsejó?.

Kaoru lo miró de soslayo y se cruzó de brazos. Después de decirle gorda esperaba que le contestase a su pregunta¡ ese Sanosuke estaba muy equivocado!.

- Vamos… Jou-chan no seas mala … - dijo agarrándole de un brazo y zarandeándola suavemente - no puedes contarme solo la mitad del asunto… Por favor, por fa, anda, anda - decía mientrás la zarandeaba con más ímpetu.

Kaoru se zafó de él y la miró ceñuda y mareada por tanto traqueteo.

- Está bien, está bien. Verás Tae me insinuó que… que si Shura intenta seducir a Kenshin yo también debería hacerlo - se mordió el interior de su mejilla esperando alguna reacción, palabra o gesto de Sanosuke, pero él seguía mirándola serio - etto… ¿ qué opinas?.

Cerró los ojos por reflejo al ver que Sanosuke levantaba la mano hacía ella, pero luego sintió como la cinta de su pelo se deshacía y su melena caía libre en su espalda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y buscó la mirada de Sanosuke.

- Si piensas seducir a Kenshin debes de sacar todo el partido a tu extraña belleza - dijo con burla y con rapidez esquivó un nuevo puñetazo de Kaoru - es broma - rió.

- Qué gracioso… - le quitó de las manos su cinta de pelo - no creo que sea necesario…

- Lo es, Kenshin es demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de los encantos de una mujer y por eso tienes que aprovechar cada detalle para lograr seducirlo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos. Era increíble ver en que manos se ponía…

- Y deberías abrirte más el kimono.. - aconsejó llevando sus manos a la altura de sus pechos para abrirlo pero Kaoru le agarró de las muñecas a tiempo y lo miró seria y amenazadora.

- Ni se te ocurra..

-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos por un momento se habían vuelto dorados y unas ganas de matar se habían apoderado de él. Afortunadamente eso había pasado, pero el dolor que había sentido en su corazón persistía. Apoyó las manos en el mueble y suspiró. No daba crédito a lo que había visto. No sabía que Sanosuke y Kaoru tuviesen una relación tan íntima… el modo en que él le había soltado el cabello, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero en el momento en que vio como las manos de Sanosuke se dirigían a esa parte del cuerpo de Kaoru no pudo seguir observando y se volvió a meter en la cocina. ¿ Desde cuándo los dos llevaban con esa situación?. Sabía que los dos se querían mucho pero siempre había visto esa relación como la de dos buenos amigos, la de casi hermanos. Cuán equivocado estaba … Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Tenía que hablar con Sanosuke. Sonrió, iría a interrumpir esa escena con una tonta excusa. Salió de la cocina y miró al pasillo, ya no había nadie.. Frunció el ceño y en sus ojos ya no había rastro de aquel singular color violeta, ahora eran completamente dorados.

Cruzó el pasillo a una velocidad sorprendente y llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kaoru, la abrió sin molestarse en llamar, esperando ver lo peor y utilizar su espada para atravesar a Sanosuke pero, para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía.

- ¿ Kenshin? - la voz de Kaoru hizo que se volviese y al verla, tan linda, con su cabello suelto y con aquella expresión desconcertada, sus ojos volvieron a su tierno color violeta - ¿ qué haces ahí?.

- Ehhh… - cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar - creí a ver visto un ratón..

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente y en su rostro cruzó una expresión de asco y miedo.

- ¿ Estás seguro? - preguntó temerosa.

- Creo que fue imaginación mía, no hay nada - sonrió - recuerde que tenemos pendiente un paseo.

Su rostro se iluminó y una amplia sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- No lo olvido… ¿ me esperas? - preguntó caminando hacía su habitación pero se detuvo en seco. La última vez que fue a recoger la sombrilla se había encontrado a Shura abrazándolo, capaz de adelantarse otra vez. Se volvió y sonrió a Kenshin - no hace mucho sol así que no necesitaré la sombrilla… ¿ nos vamos?.

Kenshin sonrió y asintió aliviado. Se recriminó a sí misma haber desconfiado de Kaoru así. Frunció el ceño, todavía le tenía que preguntar a Sanosuke el por que de aquella aproximación...

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta de recibir vuestro apoyo y que os gusten mis historias, de verdad.

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **me alegro de que te guste este fic, la verdad es que me entraron de hacer un fics con humor y con toques de la serie y esto salió xD. Ya me queda menos para terminar de actualizar todas las historias :P. Estoy cansada...jajaj. Muchos besos, mi pervertida favorita! xD.

**Gabyhyatt: **Pues sí ya está celosa, pero ella no va a permitir que Shura le quite a Kenshin y ahora cuenta con una ayudita.. Espero que te haya gustado!.

**Kaorumar: **Hola mi espesita! xD. Me alegro que te guste este fics pero te tengo k decir que te equivocas KENSHIN ES MIO! jajaja. En fin, sigamos soñando xD, y eso que tenemos novio!.Pero Kenshin es Kenshin, el hombre de nuestras vidas que no existe xD, ojalá existiese T.T Bueno existirá en nuestras fantasías jaja. Muchos besos y espero que te guste!.

**Adhil: **Si, soy la misma autora que El rey de la seducción y eso pretendía, capturar la personalidad de los personajes, me alegro de haberlo conseguido :). Tranquila que en mi fic ella ya está enterada, y Tomoe no será obstáculo en su relación. Espero que te guste este capítulo!.

**Mei Fanel: **Bueno este fic, como te has dado cuenta, es de celos, ya no va a ser solo Kaoru la celosa jaja. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también!.

**Kaoru-Neko: **Bueno pobre Shura xD, pero tranquila que en está lucha lucha de celos y seducciones era necesario ponerla y mejor que escribir uno con Tomoe... xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo!.

**Okashira janet: **Si, pero en la serie Shura no apareció para conquistar a su Kenshin, imaginate lo que sintió cuando toda ilusionada salió y se encontró a una chica abrazándolo xD, pobre. Pero bueno no iba a dejar que ella uese la única que sintiese celos. Espero que te guste este capítulo!.

**Ane Himura: **Si, creo que muchas nos hemos preguntado eso.. Qué habrá sido si Shura apareciese dispuesta a conquistar a Kenshin?, por eso decidí escribir este fic, dejar riendas suelta a mi imaginación y escribir lo que podría haber ocurrido, aunque alomejor este lejos de la realidad xD. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este también sea de tu agrado!!.

**BattousaiKamiya: **Tranquila, Kaoru no va a ser las típicas escenas de celos si no que será muy disimulada en la manera de vengarse de Shura por coqueta, como lo del estornudo jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo también!.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Bueno ya tienes la continuación y muchas gracias por tu review, siempre fiel :). Muchos besos y espero que te guste!.

**Mix: **Aquí tienes por fin la continuación, tanto tiempo esperándola xD. Bueno espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Muchos besosss!.

**Ghia-Hikari: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que este también te guste!!. Gracias por tu review. Muchos besitos!.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	3. Desilusión

**Capítulo III: desilusión**

Kaoru levantó la cabeza mirando el despejado cielo azul y disfrutando de la suave brisa que aquel maravilloso día le otorgaba. Hacía unos momentos pensaba que ese era el peor día de su vida pero ahora había cambiado de opinión.

Miró a Kenshin quien caminaba con una expresión serena en el rostro.

- Hace un maravilloso día¿ verdad? - preguntó Kaoru apresurando el paso hasta llegar a su altura. Kenshin giró su cabeza y la miró con su habitual sonrisa.

- Si..- contestó mientras asentía. Llegaron hasta un hermoso claro cerca del lugar donde se despidió de ella cuando tuvo que partir a Kyoto. Se sentó en la hierba y esperó a que ella lo hiciera. Se sentó muy cerca de él, tanto que podía oler perfectamente su aroma a jazmín. La miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y la sus largas pestañas hacían sombras en sus mejillas. Toda ella le encantaba, su nariz respingona, sus grandes ojos azules, su largo cabello negro.. Bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos. Sí, sus pechos le fascinaban, su estrecha cintura y sus anchas caderas, las largas piernas… Ella era perfecta, la mujer más hermosa del mundo para él..

Kaoru abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar a Kenshin. Se sonrojó al ver que la estaba mirando y sonrió al ver que él también lo hacía, tanto que su cara empezaba a adquirir el mismo color que su cabello.

- Kenshin… - susurró abrazando sus piernas y mirando al lago - ¿ qué piensas de Shura? - esa pregunta le había estado rondando la cabeza desde que los vio abrazados¿ y si a él le gustaba?.

- ¿ De Shura? - preguntó confundido. Kaoru asintió - pues… es una buena chica - contestó simplemente.

Kaoru lo miró y parpadeó varias veces, inclinó la cabeza a un lado graciosamente.

- ¿ Y qué más?.

- Que ha tenido un pasado difícil pero ha demostrado ser fuerte - sonrió - mírala no parece la misma que nos atacó en ese barco.

Kaoru abrazó con más fuerzas sus piernas y asintió, perdiendo la mirada en un escarabajo que escalaba una larga hoja de hierba. Al parecer él también había notado el cambio en Shura¿ y cómo no notarlo?, estaba preciosa con su pelo suelto y ese kimono. Ella no tenía nada que hacer contra Shura, era obvio que a Kenshin le gustaba..

- ¿ Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kenshin preocupado. Kaoru negó con la cabeza, los ojos empezaban a escocerle por las lágrimas e intentó no parpadear para no derramar ninguna.

_- Claro que Kenshin te ama, solo hace falta mirarlo para darse cuenta… Muy bien, creo que Kenshin necesita algo de… persuasión._

_- ¿ Persuasión dices?._

_- Como bien dice Shura, Kenshin es un hombre y piensa como tal. Si ella tiene planeado seducirle no veo por qué tú no._

_- Pero… yo no sé como seducirlo…_

_- No hay que estudiar para saberlo. Kenshin nunca se ha mostrado indiferente ante ti, ante la cercanía de ambos… hay que aprovechar esa debilidad, acercarte aún más, insinúate. Por favor Kaoru, si no te espabilas morirás soltera y entera._

_- Está bien, está bien_

Tae tenía razón. No podía darse por vencida por que a Kenshin le pareciese guapa o algo por el estilo. Ella podía sacar su lado femenino y usarlo para seducirlo. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y se acercó aún más a Kenshin. Se sonrojó al notar como su pecho rozaba su brazo y notó como él se tensaba.

- Kenshin… - susurró intentando parecer sensual.

Kenshin era incapaz de mirarla. Su pecho estaba tocando su brazo y podía notar el aliento de ella contra su oído. Su entrepierna no tardó en reaccionar. Sintió como la sangre pasaba por sus venas dolorosamente y como el deseo empezaba a crecer en él. Su mirada se tornó por unos minutos doradas e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Dime Kenshin… - levantó su brazo insegura y comenzó a acariciar el de él notando como temblaba, sus músculos se encogieron ante su tacto y eso la fascinó. Se sentía poderosa al ver las reacciones que su simple tacto producía en él - ¿ qué piensas de mí?.

Temía que esa pregunta llegase. Tragó con fuerza y apretó los puños, Kaoru cada vez estaba más echada en su brazo, podía sentir como su pecho se aplastaba en su brazo y sus latidos del corazón.

- ¿ De…de ti? - su voz sonó temblorosa y volvió a tragar. Esta era la situación más embarazosa y erótica a la que se había enfrentado en su vida. Por Kami estaba tan excitado que creía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

Kaoru intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Al parecer seducir a un hombre no era tan difícil como había creído. Acercó su boca al oído de Kenshin lo suficiente como para tener una posición cómoda y que su boca rozase su oreja. Sentía como sus pezones se endurecían también y se sonrojó.

- Si… - musitó - de mí..

Sintió su boca rozar su oreja y no pudo más, se alejó de ella como si su tacto le quemase y rápidamente se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta, intentando ocultar su evidente excitación y apretó los puños, aspirando con fuerza para intentar tranquilizarse. ¿ Qué se proponía Kaoru?.

- ¿ Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin notó el cambio, ahora volvía a tener la voz tan dulce como recordaba y no la voz seductora que hacía un momento lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Será mejor que regresemos - dijo y carraspeó. Kaoru asintió y sonrió. Lo notaba nervioso, iba a levantarse pero se detuvo.

- ¿ Me ayudas a levantarme? - preguntó inocentemente. Esta vez Kenshin sí la miro, todavía con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, asintió y se acercó a ella. Extendió su mano y ella la agarró, Kenshin la impulsó hacía arriba y ella dio dos pasos más, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Kenshin, vio como los ojos de él se volvían dorados y luego violetas - ¿ te ocurre algo?.

- No - contestó con la voz ronca. Se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar a casa, escuchando los pasos de ella tras él. ¿ Qué tramaba Kaoru?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Necesito que esta noche te lleves a Shura de aquí - dijo Kaoru a Sanosuke, éste sonrió lascivamente.

- ¿ Qué piensas hacer, Kaoru? - preguntó con un tono burlón en la voz. Kaoru se sonrojó y golpeó con fuerzas a Sanosuke en el brazo.

- No seas estúpido Sanosuke - se cruzó de brazos - no pienso hacer nada hasta el día de mi boda - dijo con total convicción, una mentira piadosa nunca viene mal¿ no?. Una gota resbaló por la frente de Sanosuke y negó con la cabeza.

- Todas dicen lo mismo y luego… - esta vez el guantazo fue en la cara.

- ¡ Cállate! - gritó sonrojada - tengo que actuar rápido sino quiero que Shura me lo quite.

- Deberías tener más seguridad en ti misma - se rascó la barba incipiente - Kenshin no caerá en sus brazos.

- ¿ Y tú como lo sabe? - preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

- Porque Kenshin no es de esos - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿ sabes? Lo que tienes que hacer esta noche es esto.. - se acercó al oído de Kaoru y empezó a susurrar paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer.

Kenshin paso la puerta y unas voces en su interior llamó su atención. Paró en seco cuando vio a Sanosuke junto a Kaoru, hablándole al oído y ella totalmente sonrojada. Apretó los puños sintiendo como si una fuerza llena de odio recorría su cuerpo. La opresión en su pecho crecía y su respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada. Sus ojos llameaban como si del mismo infierno hubiese salido y el deseo de matar cada vez pugnaba más en su pecho.

- Sanosuke eres un pervertido - gritó Kaoru escandalizada golpeándolo. Sanosuke rió divertido, como le gustaba burlarse de la inocente Kaoru.

¿ Pervertido?. Agarró la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a usarla, dio un paso para entrar en la habitación pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- Kenshin¿ qué haces? - era Shura que lo miraba confundida. Sus ojos volvieron al mismo color violeta de siempre y intentó sonreír.

- Nada - contestó. Volteó y miró a Kaoru y Sanosuke que seguían hablando y suspiró resignado.

- ¿ Tienes celos de Sanosuke? - preguntó Shura viendo la escena.

Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿ Tan evidente era?. Cerró los ojos y prefirió no contestar a la pregunta.

- Si quieres… - dijo Shura sensualmente, acercándose a él de una forma muy provocativa - puedo hacer que la olvides - el pecho de Shura rozó el suyo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la boca de Shura se apoderó de la suya en un beso salvaje. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaron en ese instante, siendo incapaz de reaccionar.

- Kenshin… - la voz entrecortada de Kaoru le sacó de su estado y reaccionó. Agarró a Shura por los hombros y la apartó de él, buscó la mirada de Kaoru y allí estaba, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y una mano en la boca, mirándolo con dolor. Sanosuke lo miraba con reproche mientras mantenía su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

- Kaoru yo.. - no sabía que decir, en ese momento se sintió como un vil traidor.

Kaoru no pudo seguir viendo la cara de Kenshin y la sonrisa de burla de Shura. Ella había ganado. Una lágrima recorrió traviesa su mejilla y no quiso estar por más tiempo ahí. Como una cobarde huyó a su habitación, mientras escuchaba el llamado de Kenshin y sus pasos. Cerró la puerta con fuerza no queriendo verlo. Había sido una estúpida ilusa, Kenshin nunca sería para ella.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno aquí está la actualización. Siento haber tardado pero por lo menos no lo deje tirado jaja. Este fic tendrá dos o tres capítulos más, es algo corto comparado con los que a mi me gusta hacer pero siempre viene bien hacer uno cortito y entretenido¿ no?. Espero que os haya gustado y saber vuestra opinión.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las que os molestáis en dejarme un review. Gracias a: **Kaorumar, Kagome-Higurashi13, Mei Fanel, Kaoru-Neko, CiNtHiA, Ghia-Hikari, BattousaiKamiya, gabyhyatt, ATHENA, aKai iNaZuMa, Kaoru-Niimura, Mix, okashira janet, Justary, marru-freackyvampire y kanke-chan.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Mía

**Capítulo IV: Mía.**

Apoyó la frente en la puerta, cansado y desesperado. Kaoru no le abría y hacía oídos sordos a sus llamados. Está vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo y se reprimía por ello. No se había esperado el beso de Shura, nunca había pensado que la chica lo viese con esos ojos y la sorpresa que se había llevado había sido tal que no había podido reaccionar.

Debía hablar con Shura y aclarar eso cuanto antes. No podía permitir que Kaoru pensase que él estaba interesado en Shura ni que Shura se hiciese ilusiones. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado. La verdad es que no sabía como empezar, jamás había tenido ese problema. Con la espada podía ser un maestro pero en cuanto a mujeres se refería andaba algo perdido, pero tenía seguro que debía ser sensible. No quería dañar los sentimientos de Shura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puedo creer que seas tan trepadora - gritó Sanosuke, buscando una manera de desahogar su furia. Shura se encogió mordiéndose el labio. No esperaba la reacción de Kaoru y menos la de Kenshin, la forma en que la había apartado, mirado y luego perseguido como loco a Kaoru le había dolido, y mucho.

- Yo.. - las palabras murieron en su garganta, no era capaz de explicar lo que sentía. No había olvidado a Kenshin durante todo este tiempo y en un loco impulso había partido hasta Tokio para conquistarlo. Las ilusiones y esperanzas habían muerto al comprobar que él seguía tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba la vez que lo raptó. Y, por Kami, cuánto dolía saberlo.

- Tú, tú y tú. Eres una egoísta - espetó Sanosuke apuntándola con su dedo índice - tienes la cara de venir al Dojo de Kaoru, ella te ofrece habitación, comida… Y tú se lo pagas así. ¿ No entiendes que esos dos idiotas se aman?.

Shura sintió una punzada en su pecho y se llevó la mano hasta él. Intentó controlar los latidos pero le era imposible. La culpa y la tristeza irrumpían en él.

- Tenía la esperanza…. Tenía la esperanza de que Kenshin me amase - alzó la cabeza hacía él y él la miró desconcertado al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos - Kenshin está muy enamorado de ella, se le nota en la forma que la mira, que habla de ella… Pensé que Kaoru no sentía nada por Kenshin, pues si se aman ya deberían estar juntos - se mordió el labio y volvió a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada - Quise que él fuese mío - se dejó caer de rodillas en uno de los cojines del suelo - no comprendo como Kaoru no me ha echado, yo fuera sido ella y hubiese sacado a rastras a la chica que intentaba quitarme a Kenshin.

Sanosuke se frotó las sienes cansado. Desde que Shura había llegado los celos habían inundado el corazón de Kaoru.

- Kaoru tiene el corazón demasiado tonta como para hacer eso… Prefiere pasar por un infierno a hacer algo así.

- Yo diría que es bondadosa - admitió Shura, queriéndose morir allí mismo de la vergüenza.

- Si lo que sea - exclamó Sanosuke poniendo ambas manos en su espalda. Eso era lo que él quería decir.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y la cabeza del pelirrojo se asomó por ella. Los ojos de Kenshin se fijaron en Shura y luego en Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke¿ puedes dejarnos a solas? - preguntó. Sanosuke apretó los puños sintiendo coraje y deseos de golpear a Kenshin. Tenía que controlarse. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y salió, sin siquiera mirar a Kenshin.

Kenshin corrió la puerta para cerrarla y se volvió hacía Shura, quien sonrojada jugaba con los dedos de sus manos como una niña pequeña.

- Shura-dono, tenemos que hablar - dijo Kenshin sin saber realmente por donde empezar, era una situación demasiado incómoda para él, y estaba seguro que para ella también.

- Si.. - musitó.

- Verá.. Lo que pasó hace unos minutos.. Puede que yo le haya dado.. Bueno no sé, quizás interpretó algunas cosas mal pero Shura-dono, le aseguro que no fue mi intención… Lo que pasó..

- No debería haber pasado - completo la frase ella para sorpresa de Kenshin - me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, Kenshin. Sí, te amo y quería conquistarte para que fueras mío. Tenía la esperanza de que podía hacerte olvidar a Kaoru.. Pero supongo que me equivoqué - admitió encogiéndose de hombros - lo siento mucho.. Puede que tu relación con Kaoru…

- No se preocupe - sonrió Kenshin sintiéndose aliviado. No hubiera sido fácil explicarle que su corazón era de Kaoru y daba gracias a Kami por que ella se hubiera dado cuenta - todo se solucionará..

- Si quieres puede hablar con ella - se ofreció pero él, con su habitual y hermosa sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

- Eso lo tengo que aclarar yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se abrazó con más fuerza a Sanosuke. Se sentía derrumbada y abatida. Shura había venido a quitarle a su Kenshin y eso había hecho, pero además había destrozado su corazón. Sanosuke, primer estático ante la reacción de ella al abrazarlo cuando le dijo que Kenshin estaba con Shura, ahora pasaba su mano por su espalda, acariciándola. De algún modo era su manera de consolarla.

- Deberíamos llamar a Yahiko - sugirió Sanosuke con una sonrisa - seguro que le daría una buena paliza a esa lagarta.

Kaoru rió entre llantos y Sanosuke dudó en si había conseguido que se riese o los sollozos habían aumentado. Yahiko estaba ayudando en el Akabeko, con la intención de pasar más tiempo con Tsubame, y regresaba a la noche exhausto. Aunque estaba al corriente de la llegada de Shura no sabía los problemas que ésta estaba causando a Kaoru.

- Vamos Kaoru.. - dijo incómodo, sin saber que hacer en esa situación - no debes rendirte así como así. No puedes permitir que Shura se salga con la suya… ¿ Y tú plan de conquista?. Te aseguro que daría resultado.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza del ancho hombro de Sanosuke inmediatamente. Sanosuke, por primera vez, tenía razón. No podía darle el gusto a Shura, jamás iba a permitir que ella intentase quitarle a Kenshin. Ese beso podía significar mucho o nada. Lo mejor era averiguarlo¿ pero para qué Kenshin quería hablar con ella a solas?. ¿ Acaso quería más?.

Un nuevo arranque de sollozos resonó en los oídos de Sanosuke, sin saber que hacer empezó a mecerla, y poco a poco ella empezó a tranquilizarse. Suspiró aliviado.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor? - preguntó Sanosuke. El tener tan cerca el cuerpo de una mujer estaba haciendo mella en el suyo, sobre todo porque llevaba días sin tener ninguna relación.

- Si… gracias - susurró desganada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru dispuesto a arreglar las cosas pero unas voces en su interior hizo que se deteniese. Era la voz de Kaoru y la de…Sanosuke. Sintió como la sangre de sus venas ardía, como su corazón palpitaba con dolorosa lentitud. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente dorados. Su expresión se endureció y gruñó. Sin poder contenerse abrió la puerta y la imagen que vio lo enfureció aún más. Kaoru y Sanosuke abrazados. Al verlo ambos se separaron pero demasiado tarde, los ojos amenazadores y crueles de Battousai estaban clavados en Sanosuke.

- Desgraciado - su voz era siniestra y ronca. Kaoru sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta. Battousai sacó su espada y con un rápido movimiento, y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, atacó a Sanosuke. Un corte fino y limpio en el brazo que Sanosuke había utilizado para proteger su cuello. Kaoru gritó, desesperada e intentó acercarse a él sin éxito. Otra estocada, y otra y otra. Los intentos inútiles de Sanosuke para defenderse no servían para mucho, la agilidad de Battousai era sorprendente.

Los gritos de Kaoru alertaron a Shura quien vino corriendo y se detuvo al ver semejante escena. Sanosuke tirado en el suelo, con cortes en sus brazos y abdomen, la camiseta blanca manchada de sangre y a Kenshin con su espada ensangrentada, parado frente a Sanosuke. Poco a poco levantó la espada dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

- No, Kenshin - gritó Kaoru poniéndose en medio. Este acto no hizo más que enfurecer a Battousai.

- Maldita.. - gruñó él y con un rápido movimiento de mano la agarró del brazo. La empujó hasta afuera de la habitación, mientras Kaoru intentaba evitarlo.

- Suéltame - gritó intentando zafarse - Shura, llama a Megumi - Shura sintió y corrió para avisar a Megumi. Kaoru era arrastrada contra su voluntad hasta el final del pasillo. Aguantó la respiración cuando vio que era la habitación de Kenshin. Battousai abrió la puerta y la empujó hacía dentro, por poco pierde el equilibrio - ¿ qué haces? - preguntó desconcertada, aturdida y incrédula al ver como él se quitaba la parte magenta de la parte superior de su haori.

- Quise hacerlo de otra forma.. - murmuró - pero no me has dejado otra opción, querida. Vas a ser mía.

Cuando Battousai la agarró posesivamente de la cintura y con un movimiento brusco la besó supo que ese día jamás lo olvidaría. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, su corazón latía con fuerza y sin poderlo evitar cerró los ojos y se abandonó al apasionante beso.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí la continuación. Ya el próximo capítulo LEMON! Creo que el próximo es el último capítulo o penúltimo, no lo tengo decidido todavía. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los review a **Kaorumar, BattousaiKamiya, gabyhyatt, Kagome-Higurashi13, mimi, kanke-chan, ATHENA, Mei Fanel, serena tsukino chiba, lola1655, kagomekaoru, okashira janet, Monica-Dono, Luly Malfoy, marru-freackyvampire, Mix Himura, Rya Reil Miyu y Justary.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Deseo

**Capítulo V: Deseo**

Sus labios se movían con rapidez y ella, torpe e insegura, intentaba seguir su ritmo. Él agarró sus nalgas con fuerza, alzándola un poco y reduciendo cada vez más la distancia entre ellos. Kaoru se sobresaltó al sentir el duro bulto de su entrepierna. Él hizo presión en sus labios y ella no tuvo otra opción que abrir la boca. Kenshin introdujo le lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón, incitándola a que lo imitase. Temerosa, apoyó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y movió su lengua, para encontrarla con la de él. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió ambos cuerpos. El ritmo frenético empezó a perder fuerza, él la besaba con ternura sin dejar la pasión que los recorría. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero Kenshin no se detuvo, se inclinó y lamió, mordió y succionó cada parte de su cuello, arrancándole profundos suspiros llenos de placer. Kenshin deslizó su boca desde su cuello hasta el carnoso lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió levemente.

- Kenshin… - suspiró Kaoru, su voz era entrecortada y llena de emoción. Jamás la había escuchado pronunciar su voz con tanto éxtasis. La agarró con más fuerzas alzándola, ella no protestó, ni mostró oposición, todo lo contrario, rodeó con sus piernas sus caderas para tener apoyo. Levantó el rostro y buscó sus labios, que volvieron a unirse desesperados, ansiosos y hambrientos del otro. Los suspiros y gemidos empezaban a escaparse de sus labios. Su entrepierna palpitaba furiosa, deseando calmar su necesidad.Se separó de ella y volvió hacía su cuello, succionó con fuerza y observó orgulloso como se formaba una marca colorada.

- Me vuelves loco… - gruñó, deslizó su mano a su cadera, y de su cadera hacía sus piernas, buscando la suave piel…Agarró la falda del kimono y comenzó a recogerlo, queriendo un contacto más íntimo. Kaoru se movió nerviosa, rozando su entrepierna y eso lo excitó aún más. La ropa empezaba a molestarle, llevó a Kaoru hacía su futón, con delicadeza la colocó en el futón y se tumbó encima de ella, apoyando su brazo a cada costado, con cuidado de no aplastarla. La observó, sonrojada, con los ojos levemente cerrados y brillosos, los labios hinchados por los besos.. Kaoru abrió las piernas un poco, lo suficiente para hacer un contacto más íntimo. Observó a Kenshin, jamás lo había visto así, con ese aspecto tan salvaje. El cabello se le había soltado y caía por sus costados, los ojos tenían una mezcla entre violeta y dorado y una sonrisa arrogante.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía delante y unió sus labios a los de ella. Mordió su labio inferior juguetonamente y empezó a quitarle el obi . Sintió como ella se tensaba y la miró. Sentimientos y promesas fueron dichas sin necesidad de palabras. Kaoru intentó relajarse, sin mucho éxito. Una vez desanudado Kenshin abrió el kimono, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, él los miró maravillado, eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Kaoru se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él, profundamente avergonzada. Sintió los labios húmedos de Kenshin en la unión de sus senos y se estremeció. Soltó el aire con dificultad, no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo. Miró a Kenshin, el cual rozaba sus labios contra sus pechos, empezó a lamerlos, con lentitud, torturándola. Deslizó su boca hasta su pezón y lo lamió, endureciéndolo aún más, luego lo cubrió con toda su boca y succionó. Kaoru gimió y arqueó su espada hacía él.

Jamás había imaginado que Kenshin pudiese transmitirle tantas sensaciones. Se sentía morir en ese momento, nunca había experimentado tanto placer.. Kenshin se adueñó de su otro pecho y empezó a acariciar con delicadeza el otro.

- Kenshin… - gimió, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza y haciendo una leve presión para que él profundizase el acto, y así lo hizo. Empezó a succionar y morder levemente su pezón, luego comenzó a descender, dejando un sendero de besos desde sus pechos, bajando hasta su vientre. Empezó a lamer su ombligo, produciéndole un ligero cosquilleo. Volvió a bajar, hasta la intimidad de Kaoru. Ella se sonrojó y se incorporó, observó como Kenshin acercaba su boca a su intimidad e inmediatamente intentó cerrar las piernas pero él lo impidió, la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó hasta los pliegues de su intimidad - Oh.. - exclamó dejándose caer, apoyó su brazo en la frente y cerró los ojos. Esa era una situación demasiado embarazosa.

Kenshin recorrió con la punta de su lengua los pliegues de su intimidad, embriagándose de su aroma, introdujo su lengua en el interior de los pliegues, deleitándose con su sabor, volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, y cada vez más profunda que la anterior. Kaoru se arqueó, buscando un contacto más intimo. Kenshin sonrió al escuchar sus gemidos. Dejó de lamerle y se separó. Comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su haori y Kaoru lo observaba fascinada, admirando cada músculo de su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto.

Kaoru se incorporó y lo ayudo a deshacerse del dichoso pantalón. Deshizo el nudo y el pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas, dejando ver su virilidad, totalmente excitada y tensa. Kaoru se mordió el labio sintiendo pavor¿ dolería?. Por el tamaño de eso podía asegurar que sí. Gimió preocupada y Kenshin sonrió, volvió a recostarse encima de ella, obligándola a hacerlo.

- Tranquila… no te haré daño - aseguró, abriendo sus piernas para tener más facilidad a la hora de penetrarla.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó angustiada. Kenshin sonrió y la besó, intentando tranquilizarla, llevó su miembro enderezado hacía la entrada de su intimidad.

- Tendré cuidado.. - prometió y embistió con fuerza. Kaoru se doblegó y lanzó un grito de dolor. Sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, un intenso dolor que no la dejaba respirar. Kenshin se quedó estático, preocupado, no esperaba que le doliera tanto.. Fue a salir de su interior, no quería producirle más dolor, pero ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole salir.

- No te preocupes… - susurró abriendo los ojos. Kenshin observó las lágrimas en sus ojos - ya está pasando…

Espero un rato y comenzó a contonear las caderas, moviéndose dentro de ella lentamente, reprimiendo sus deseos de hacerlo con fuerza. Embistió una vez y otra y otra… Con pasión y ternura, Kaoru empezó a gemir, el dolor ya se había ido, dejando paso al placer.. Intensificó el ritmo, mientras que ella le correspondía, moviéndose con él. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación y las acometidas se volvían cada vez más salvajes y rápidas. Kaoru se arqueó un poco, elevando su unión y permitiéndole una entrada más plena. Se inclinó hacía ella y la abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo, Kaoru escondió su rostro en su hombro, gimiendo de placer y lo mordió y succionó, tal como él había hecho antes. Él embestía cada vez con más rapidez, se incorporó y la agarró por las caderas arremetiendo con más fuerza que antes, de una forma salvaje e incluso levemente dolorosa, los huesos empezaban a resentirse por los golpes de Kenshin pero ella no se quejó, la sensación de placer era superior y lograba que su aliento escapase de ella en forma de gemidos, jadeando ante la potencia de Kenshin..

El éxtasis estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en la sensación de desborde que caldeaba su bajo vientre.Sintió una fuerte descarga de placer que se efectuaba en todo su cuerpo, en sus pezones, sus labios, su intimidad... En el mismo instante que eso se producía escuchó un gemido ronco, salvaje y provocador, que Kenshin dejó escapar, derramándose en el interior de ella, y cayendo rendido encima de ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó.

- Te amo.. - murmuró Kenshin. Kaoru se mordió el labio, sus ojos le escocían y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo también…- contestó. Kenshin sonrió y la besó lentamente, salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, arrastrándola con él, quedando tendida en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Kaoru suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada y con una grata calma interior - temí perderte, creí que Shura y tú..

- Yo también creía que Sano..- Kenshin frunció el ceño, recordando lo que le había hecho a su amigo dominado por los celos. Sintió desprecio y asco hacía si mismo - Sanosuke…

- Oh, Kami - exclamó Kaoru incorporándose, su rostro perdió todo el color - tenemos que ver como está Sano…

Continuará...

* * *

En fin, aquí está el lemon, no es muy largo pero espero no haberos decepcionado, en otros fic espero hacerlos más largos :), pero es que no tengo mucha práctica con los lemon u.u, no soy como otras autoras que son capaces de escribir un capítulo entero y largo de un lemon :( pero ya cogeré práctica. Había metido una canción de por medio pero por alguna razón no puedo ponerla, al subirla sale un párrafo en un lado y otro en otro lado xD, así que la he quitado pero no importa. Como véis he metido tanto a Kenshin como a Battousai en el fic, la verdad es que a mí me gustan los dos, aunque tengo cierta preferencia a su lado Battousai, pero la verdad es que no veo a un Battousai celoso y furioso como puse en el capítulo anterior siendo la primera vez de Kaoru, pues lo imaginó demasiado apasional y bestia xD. 

He estado pensando en terminar este fic y hacer una continuación pero es una idea que estoy decidiendo...xD. Pero en fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!.

Muchas gracias a **Kaoru-Hino, Mireya, serena tsukino chiba, Kagome-Higurashi13, Kaorumar, Rya Reil Miyu, gabyhyatt, marru-freackyvampire, kagomekaoru, Mix Himura, kanke-chan, Arcasdrea, okashira janet, Mei Fanel, Monika-Dono y BattousaiKamiya,**


	6. Maldita caja

**Capítulo VI: Maldita caja.**

Las paredes de la sala de espera eran totalmente blancas. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así, jamás había herido a un amigo, y menos a uno tan fiel y bueno como Sanosuke. La opresión que tenía en su pecho lo estaba ahogando. Si tan solo hubiera pensado antes de actuar, si no se hubiera dejado guiar por sus malditos celos..

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y cogió aire para luego soltarlo lentamente. Estaba muy nervioso, recordaba perfectamente el cuerpo de Sanosuke, lleno de cortes y ensangrentado, tirado en el suelo. Aquella imagen se le estaba repitiendo en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la mirada sobresaltado. Kaoru estaba frente a él, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, calmándolo.

- Megumi ya ha salido..¿ vamos? - preguntó en voz baja. Kenshin miró hacía la doctora que se quitaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Se levantó temeroso, y se limpió con su haori el sudor de sus propias manos. Se acercó hasta Megumi, acompañado de Kaoru.

- ¿ Cómo está? - preguntó Kenshin inquieto. Megumi los miró, su semblante estaba lleno de tristeza. Los miró a ambos y luego fijó su mirada en Kenshin.

- Le he tenido que coser algunos puntos. Afortunadamente los cortes eran limpios, no creo que haya problemas, aunque a perdido mucha sangre estará bien. Ha tenido luchas peores - formó un amago de sonrisa - en el fondo no querías hacerle daño.

Kenshin apretó los puños y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Deberías entrar a hablar con él - dijo Kaoru empujándolo hacía la habitación.

- Kaoru tiene razón - opinó Megumi - por favor no lo irrites, y oblígalo a comer.

Kenshin asintió. Abrió la puerta indeciso. La habitación olía a sangre y en el centro de ésta había una cama, Sanosuke estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se acercó hasta la cama y miró sus brazos desnudos cubiertos de vendas.

- Sanosuke… - su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre y carraspeó. La mirada de Sanosuke se centró en él - no sé como disculparme..

- No tienes nada que disculpar - contestó él cortante volviendo a fijar su mirada en el techo - La culpa fue mía, pise demasiado territorio peligroso.

Kenshin lo miró sorprendido. ¿ A qué se refería con eso?.

- Me daba mucho coraje que Shura intentase interferir en vuestra relación e intenté ayudar a Kaoru, estaba muy celosa.. - lo miró de reojo - no pensé en que estando cerca de ella podía también encelarte a ti.

- Yo.. Yo no debí pensar mal de ustedes - admitió azorado - La culpa de todo la he tenido yo. Si fuera sido más hombre y le hubiese dicho a Kaoru que la quería nada de esto habría pasado - suspiró - tendría que haber advertido las intenciones de Shura.

- Eres demasiado inocente para eso - rió y empezó a toser, su expresión era de dolor y se volvió a tumbar en la cama - ya verás, dame dos días y estaré bien.

- ¿ Dos días? - preguntó Kenshin enarcando una ceja.

- Dos días - aseguró - bueno… ¿ y qué pasó al final en la habitación?.

Kenshin se sonrojó y miró las cortinas de la habitación, se dirigió hasta ellas y las palpó.

- Qué tela más suave.. ¿ crees que quedaría bien en el dojo?.

Sanosuke arqueó ambas cejas. Disimular se le daba de pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Dónde está Shura? - preguntó Kaoru extrañada de no haberse encontrado con ella.

- Se fue - dijo Megumi sirviéndose una infusión - dejó aquí a Sanosuke y me contó lo que había pasado - estirazó un poco su adolorida espalda - me dejó una carta. Quería que le leyerais Kenshin y tú.

Megumi fue hacía uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña carta en un sobre blanco, en el cual ponía: _Para Kenshin y Kaoru_. Cogió el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió, sacó la carta y la desdobló. En unas letras diminutas y casi ilegibles ponía:

_Queridos Kenshin y Kaoru,_

_Siento mucho haber supuesto un problema para ustedes. Vine a Tokyo con la única intención de conquistar a Kenshin, sin reparar a pensar que podía romper una hermosa pareja. Es una pena que haya que tenido que pasar esto para que me diese cuenta. Kenshin, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí no pude apartarte de mi mente, que te amo con todo mi corazón y lamento no ser la dueña de tu amor. Kaoru, Kenshin te ama, es todo tuyo, al igual que tú lo eres para él._

_Por favor, decirle a Sanosuke que lo siento mucho, que me perdone, yo fui la causante de todo esto y él víctimas de las consecuencias de mis propios actos. Todo a pasado tan rápido que me siento confundida. Creo que voy a irme de viaje por algún tiempo. Cuando vuelva, quizás, haya merecido vuestro perdón._

_Atentamente,_

_Shura.._

- ¿ Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Megumi que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Kaoru.

- Creo que Shura ha supuesto muchos problemas - admitió y sonrió - le diré a Kenshin que Shura lo siente y que se ha marchado, y a Sanosuke que le pide perdón. No tienen por qué saber de la carta¿ cierto? - dijo rompiendo la carta en pedacitos, luego las tiro a la basura.

Megumi la miró con una triste sonrisa.

- Nos has ganado a las dos - dijo. Kaoru la miró sorprendida mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, volteó y la miró de soslayo - voy a ocuparme de los demás pacientes.

Kaoru observó a Megumi alejarse por el pasillo. En el fondo de su corazón ella presentía lo que sentía Megumi. Lo que había empezado como un simple tonteo para enfadarla acababa de terminar rompiéndole el corazón a la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué bien que Sanosuke vaya a salir mañana - dijo Yahiko.

- Si, le he dicho que podía hospedarse en el dojo mientras se recupera del todo. Y no se lo ha pensado dos veces - rió Kaoru.

Yahiko lanzó una carcajada y aceleró el paso.

- Pues yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de irme a vivir con una bruja como tú - dijo con una sonrisa marcada de hoyuelos. Kaoru frunció el ceño y sintió su vena de la frente latir con fuerza. Levantó el puño amenazadoramente mirándolo con furia.

- ¡ Yahiko! - gritó y salió corriendo tras él. Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad - ven aquí, mocoso. ¿ Cómo te atreves a decirme bruja?. ¡ Soy tu maestra!.

Si, definitivamente habían vuelto a la normalidad. La cena había pasado en total calma. Aunque algunos platillos salieron volando por encima de cabeza y los gritos de Yahiko y Kaoru aún resonaban en su cabeza.

En su habitación, esperaba a que Yahiko se acostase. Apretó con fuerzas la pequeña caja de terciopelo que tenía en su mano, tambaleó, nervioso, sus dedos en ella. Las cosas habían empezado del revés, se suponía que debía tratar a Kaoru con delicadeza, pero había sido un bruto forzando de cierto modo su primera vez y haber compartido ese momento con ella antes de la boda. Esta vez intentaría hacer las cosas debidamente. Salió de la habitación en cuando escuchó el "buenas noches" de Yahiko y el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse. Caminó de hurtadillas, intentando no hacer ruido para que Yahiko no se despertase.

- Kaoru.. - llamó en voz baja - Kaoru..

- Kenshin - la voz de Kaoru lo sorprendió. Se giró sobresaltado y con brusquedad y la miró. Lo miraba extrañada, con esos grandes ojos azules. Llevaba puesto su kimono para dormir y la trenza que solía hacerse. De pronto ella se sonrojó.

- ¿ Por qué estás llamando a mi habitación? - preguntó, su sonrojo se intensificó - ¿ acaso quieres…?.

- Oh, no, no, no - dijo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y haciendo aspavientos con las manos, nervioso - bueno… - su cara empezó a adquirir el mismo tono que su cabello y miró a Kaoru, su mirada se deslizo por el cuerpo de ella, desde sus abultados senos hasta su estrecha cintura y largas piernas.

- Pervertido - exclamó, tapándose con las manos - Kenshin, solo piensas en eso.

- No, te equivocas - dijo - te llamaba porque quería hablar contigo.

- ¿ Qué hacéis, pillines? - gritó Yahiko desde su habitación. Kaoru y Kenshin miraron a la puerta de la habitación avergonzados.

- Vamos al jardín, mejor - dijo Kaoru. Kenshin asintió y la siguió. Metió la mano en su haori y apretó la caja. Había estado toda la tarde ensayando lo que le podía decir, ahora es el momento de ver los resultados. Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro cielo, haciendo una noche preciosa, la luna parecía iluminada por éstas y feliz de su compañía. Miró a Kaoru, ella se había sentado en el porche, y él estaba ahí, frente a ella, nervioso, inquieto y… completamente en blanco.

- ¿ Y bien? - dijo ella, esperando que él abriese la boca para decir algo.

- En.. Pues… he estado pensando que.. Que sería buena idea… - metió la mano en su haori e intentó sacar la caja - me encantaría que.. - maldita caja del demonio. Se rehusaba a salir - dado que tú y yo nos queremos - su mano se había liado entre la tela de su manga, tiró para poder sacarla - me encantaría poder compartir un futuro..contigo - por fin logró agarrar la caja y tiró para sacar la mano. La caja se escurrió entre sus dedos y salió disparada hacía Kaoru, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y sorpresa.

- ¡ Auch! - exclamó cuando la caja le dio en la nariz. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

- Kaoru- dijo acercándose, apartó la mano con cuidado para ver el daño y ella colocó la otra rápidamente para impedir que saliera sangre - oh, te traeré un pañuelo. Espera.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin partir. Sentía la sangre deslizarse por sus dedos. ¿ Qué diablos era lo que le había golpeado?. No se había esperado ese golpe. ¿ Qué era lo que Kenshin estaba tratando de decirle antes de agredirla ese objeto volador no identificado?.

- Toma, Kaoru - dijo Kenshin bajando el pequeño escalón y colocándose de rodillas ante ella, colocó el trapo con cuidado en su nariz. Kaoru lo agarró, hizo un poco de presión para parar la hemorragia. Kenshin agarró la cajita que estaba en el regazo de Kaoru. Maldita caja agresiva.. - lo qué quería decirte… Es que yo te quiero, y sé que tú también. Que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, compartir un mismo futuro.. - intentó abrir la caja pero no pudo, hizo esfuerzo y lo consiguió - ¿ quieres casarte conmigo?.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

- Si, claro que sí - exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Con cuidado de no mancharle con la sangre. Kenshin la correspondió, abrazándola con todo su corazón. Se separó un poco y la miró, sonriendo, agarró su mano y vio que estaba llena de sangre.

- Creo que mejor es que te limpies - dijo. Kaoru asintió mirando su hermosa alianza. No era una alianza llena de diamantes, ni bellos rubíes. Era una alianza sencilla, pero para ella, la más hermosa de todas. Pero lo que más le gustaba, es que se podría deshacer de la caja..

Continuará...

* * *

Si, sé que es una petición de matrimonio algo extraña, pero esto es un fic cómico jaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado. 

Muchísimas gracias queridas por vuestros reviews: **Kaorumar, gabyhyatt, CiNtHiA, Kaerii Ryuka, Mix Himura, Kagome-Higurashi13, lorena, marru-freackyvampire, Kaoru-Hino, Mei Fanel, Monika-Dono, Y.H, Athena Kaoru Himura, BattousaiKamiya, okashira janet y kagomekaoru.**


	7. Un final feliz

**Capítulo VII: Un final feliz.**

- La ceremonia fue preciosa, sencilla pero inolvidable. Nos leyeron la ética Meiji y luego bebimos sake tres veces, yo lo hice con cuidado pues el sake me sienta fatal- sonrió - estaban todos nuestros amigos y amigas. La novia estaba guapísima y el novio espectacular - acarició su abultado vientre con cariño - Fue mágica, cuando unes tu vida con la de la persona a la que amas sientes una gran emoción que va en aumento a cada paso que das, los nervios te pueden traicionar pero no puedes ocultar la sonrisa… Eso me ocurría a mí. No deje de sonreír en todo el día, encantada con él, con mis amigos y con mi hermoso kimono blanco..Cuando te cases tienes que respetar y amar a tu pareja sobre todas las cosas. ¿ Me prometes que lo harás? - suspiró - En fin, así fue como tu papá se animó a proponerme matrimonio¿ te ha gustado la historia?.

Kenshin observaba desde el otro extremo del patio a su esposa con ternura. Ella siempre hablaba y contaba cosas a su futuro hijo. Estaba tan gordita y preciosa que su corazón latía con fuerza y dicha al mirarla. Fijó su mirada en su vientre. Su pequeño crecía día a día y ya faltaba poco para poder verlo, cogerlo y abrazarlo. ¿ Quién le iba a decir a él, el que fue el asesino más despiadado de todo Japón, que ahora iba a estar contemplando a su mujer embarazada?.

Entró a dentro, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Estaba anocheciendo y tenía que preparar la cena. Se remangó las mangas y comenzó a preparar el delicioso y gran tofu que había comprado aquella mañana en el mercado. Kaoru había tenido que dejar de dar clases de cocina, pues los pies le empezaban a doler de estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Hacía dos años que se había casado y no podía ser más feliz. Hacía apenas unos meses Sanosuke se había ido del país, pero había prometido que haría todo lo posible por volver para ver al pequeño Keiji. Yahiko había hecho oficial su relación con Tsubame y le había asegurado que en cuanto tuviese unos años más y un buen trabajo se casaría con ella. Misao y Aoshi se habían casado poco después que ellos, y les había llegado una carta de que irían el próximo fin de semana para darles una noticia. Megumi se estaba ocupando del embarazo de Kaoru y por eso había retrasado su viaje al extranjero. Cada uno seguía su vida, olvidando los problemas que una vez tuvieron.

- Kenshin.. ¿ falta mucho para la comida? - preguntó Kaoru entrando en la cocina, apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

- No, ya casi está - contestó con una sonrisa - ¿ te sientes bien? - preguntó al verla pálida.

- Si..pero el bebé está dándome más quehaceres que de costumbre y tiene hambre- dijo sentándose en el pequeño taburete con cansancio - cuando habías ido a comprar ha venido Yahiko, dice que Sanosuke está en un barco camino de aquí. Parece ser que ha llevado la cuenta del embarazo.

Kenshin la miró preocupado.

- Ya mismo sales de cuentas.. ¿ Estás nerviosa?.

Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Después de aguantar nueve meses el embarazo y soportar el último mes esta barriga lo que más deseo es que venga ya el momento.

Si, él también deseaba que llegase el momento en que naciera su hijo.

Terminó de hacer la cena y preparó la mesa, mientras Kaoru se sentaba, esperando a que pusiese la comida. Comieron tranquilos y relajados. Parecía como si todo estuviese el calma…

- ¿ Sabes?. Megumi desde que se fue Sano ha estado como más decaída.. Sanosuke era el remedio para su estrés y sus penas. Llegaba él y después de una pelea se quedaba muy serena. Lo echa mucho de menos. No puedo ni imaginar como será su reacción cuando lo vea - dijo Kaoru - Si Sanosuke no estuviese perseguido por la ley y se hubiera quedado, seguro que Megumi y él ahora estarían muy felices juntos - opinó.

Kenshin sonrió y se levantó de su sitio, recogiendo los platos.

- Voy a traer el té - Kaoru asintió observando a su esposo marcharse. Megumi le había aconsejado tomarse dos tazas de té en los últimos meses de su embarazo y Kenshin cumplía esa orden a rajatabla.

Kenshin llegó con la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa, sentándose al lado de su esposa lo sirvió.

- Ken..¿ qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a nuestro hijo?.

- ¿ Oro?, creí que eso lo ibas a decidir tú..

- Si, pero me gustan tantos.. - suspiró - te dejó que elijas el de la niño, el de la niña lo elijo yo.

- Está bien… - colocó su mano en su mentón - pues.. - se lo rascó con un dedo - no, se me ocurre..

- Te lo dije - dijo con una sonrisa y golpeándolo en el hombro - es más difícil de lo que te imaginas.

A Kenshin es le iluminó el rostro y miró feliz a su esposa.

- ¿ Qué te parece Kenji?- preguntó encantado por el hermoso nombre que se le había ocurrido. Kaoru enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Kenji?.

- Si - sonrió - a mí me gusta.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Si, es bonito - se estiró un poco - si es niña me gustaría Sayuri..¿ qué te parece?.

- Es bonito - dijo en un suspiro. Tenía ganas de tener a su bebé en brazos, y de lo que más ganas tenía era.. - de hacer el amor a mi esposa.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró sonrojada.

- ¿ Qué has dicho? - gritó. Kenshin se apartó un poco de ella y sus oídos lo agradecieron. Oh, no, lo había dicho en voz alta..

- Pues.. Un hombre necesita pues..calmar sus necesidades..

- Megumi dijo que nada de mojar el churri hasta que tuviese al bebé. Puede ser peligroso.

- Por eso me estoy aguantando.. - murmuró Kenshin, Kaoru lo miró sonrojada y su mirada descendió hasta el bulto de su entrepierna. Se apartó unos metros de él y acarició su vientre.

- Bebé.. Prométeme que no serás tan pervertido como tu padre - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Kenshin lo escuchase.

Kenshin suspiró. Hacía dos meses que no había tenido nada de nada, ni un solo roce, solo besitos que alimentaban su deseo, y lo que más deseaba era volver a los tiempos en que podía hacerle el amor. ¡ Y ella se escandalizaba!.

- Ken… - murmuró Kaoru temerosa. Kenshin la miró asustado y se levantó apresurado.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?. ¿ Te encuentras mal? - preguntó preocupado, mirando la mano de su esposa que estaba en su bajo vientre.

- He roto aguas..

Kenshin suspiró aliviado.

- Oh, si es eso no te preocupes. Yo lo limpiaré.

- ¡ No, baka!. ¡ El bebé ya viene!.

Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿ El bebé ya viene?. !Oh, Kami!. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al hospital. Paró en seco al llegar la vuelta y se volvió. ¡ Se había olvidado a Kaoru!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchó acongojado los gritos de dolor de su esposa. Megumi había tenido que sacarlo fuera por lo nervioso que estaba. Yahiko y él se comían las uñas como posesos, intentando calmarse sin éxito. Tae y Tsubame paseaban de un lado a otro, deseando que Megumi saliese a darles la noticia de que ya había nacido. Los insultos y juramentos de Kaoru se escuchaban en toda la consulta, y muchas señoras sonreían divertidas.

- Menos mal que no soy mujer - murmuró Yahiko - no me gustaría pasar lo que está pasando Kaoru..

- Son los tragos más amargos que una mujer debe pasar - admitió Tae y luego sonrió - pero me han dicho que son lo más hermosos. Después de tanto sufrimiento ver la recompensa de tu bebé en los brazos, no hay mayor regalo que ese.

- Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia - rió Tsubame.

- Muchas madres primerizas vienen al restaurante y me cuentan muchas cosas interesantes sobre el parto - comentó.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que sus vellos se pusieran de punta. Pobre Kaoru..

- Prometo no dejar más nunca embaraza a Kaoru - dijo Kenshin. Tae rió.

- No prometas lo que no vas a cumplir, Kenshin - bromeó.

Unos pasos les llamó la atención y todos fijaron su vista en un joven alto y fuerte, con barba incipiente y unos pelos castaños, de punta.

- Sanosuke - gritó Yahiko levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a su amigo.

- ¡ Amigos!. Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo - se separó de Yahiko tras darle un fuerte apretón y fue hacía Kenshin - futuro papá.

- Cuánto tiempo - murmuró Kenshin feliz de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Sanosuke lo abrazó .

- Le prometí a Jou-chan que vendría a ver a mi sobrinito y aquí estoy - sonrió y frunció el ceño divertido al escuchar un grito de Kaoru - vaya la enana, si que grita.

- La pobre.. - murmuró Tae - han tenido que sacar a Kenshin por miedo a que se desmaye..

- Soportas ver como matan a un hombre y no a tu mujer parir - rió Sanosuke.

- Tienes que tener en cuenta que Kaoru asusta más que otra cosa - bromeó Yahiko y todos soltaron una carcajada divertidos.

Los gritos de Kaoru cesaron y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kenshin. Se levantó indeciso, con las manos sudorosas y temblando. La puerta se abrió lentamente, tan lentamente que le pareció que tardó siglos. Megumi, que se estaba quitando unos guantes ensangrentados les sonrió satisfecha.

- Ha salido todo muy bien - sonrió - ahora el doctor Genzai está limpiando al bebé. Felicidades papá - la mirada de Megumi se centró en Sanosuke y su rostro perdió todo el color - Sano..Sanosuke.. - murmuró sorprendida.

- El mismo - sonrió y abrió los brazos cuando vio que Megumi corría a abrazarlo, luego lo golpeó con fuerza. No había cambiado..

La emoción que sentía Kenshin en su pecho lo estaba ahogando. Entró en la habitación y observó al doctor Genzai dejar en brazos de su Kaoru un pequeño envuelto en una gran manta. Los ojos cansados del doctor se fijaron en él y sonrió.

- Es un niño muy guapo - dijo - ahora os dejaré a solas - el doctor Genzai se alejó de ellos y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta. Kenshin se acercó temeroso a la cama y miró a su joven esposa, con el rostro pálido y los labios resecos, con el cabello desordenado y con una sonrisa llena de ternura viendo al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba preciosa.

- Mira Kenji.. - murmuró Kaoru con la voz apagada por los gritos - este es tu papá - meneó su dedo índice que estaba sujetado con fuerza por una pequeña manita. Los ojos azules de Kaoru se centraron en él - ¿ quieres cogerlo?.

- ¿ Y si se me cae? - preguntó preocupado. Kaoru rió.

- No seas tonto.. - depositó con mucho cuidado a su hijo en los brazos de su marido, quien lo cogía con miedo a que se rompiera. Kenshin miró el rostro sonrojado y regordete de su hijo. Las largas pestañas hacían sombras en sus mejillas y el cabello… rojo. Rojo como el suyo. Miró a su esposa, la que tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular. Se había dormido.

Se echó hacía atrás, apoyando su espalda en la almohada y colocando a su hijo entre Kaoru y él, se tumbo al lado de los seres que más quería y sonrió lleno de dicha. Miró a su esposa, cansada y dormida, parecía un ángel. Inclinó la cabeza hacía delante y la besó en los labios.

- Te amo..

**Fin

* * *

**

Ya hemos llegado al final de fic. He pensado, tal vez, subir una continuación de esta historia, pero es algo que estoy considerando.. ¿ Qué opináis?. Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por vuestros review a: **Kagome-Higurashi13, coolis17, gabyhyatt, Kaorumar, lorena, Lelouch Lamperouge, marru-freackyvampire, Athena Kaoru Himura, Mix Himura, Monika-Dono, Misao de Shinomori, Y.H, okashira janet.**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Acababa de llegar del Dojo Maekawa y, nada más abrir la puerta, escuchó las carcajadas de su hijo y sonrió. Kenshin era un buen padre, siempre jugaba con él, le daba de comer, lo bañaba, lo vestía... Parecía que nunca se cansaba de tenerlo cerca, y las niñas, Ayame y Suzume, venían con más frecuencia a visitarlos y a jugar con Kenshin y el pequeño. No le extrañaba que luego, al llegar la noche, Kenshin pareciera un zombie y cayera rendido en la cama.

Y pensar que, cuando estaba embarazada, se quejaba de que estaba falto de sexo y ahora, no le daba tiempo a darle las buenas noches cuando él ya estaba roncando. Podían llegar a estar meses sin hacerlo, y cuando lo hacían se sentía que iba a estallar de placer.

Llegó hasta el porche y una gotita cayó por su frente cuando vio a su hijo con una sartén en la mano y Kenshin, de cuclillas en el suelo mientras lavaba la ropa, dejándose golpear por su hijo. Parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender el por qué Kenshin dejaba que lo golpeasen, y después de un rato pensando, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca entendería a su marido.

- Kenshin¿ por qué dejas qué te golpee? - preguntó quitándole la sartén a Kenji y cogiéndolo, éste al verla, sonrió.

- Es la única manera de que me deje lavar - contestó resignado. Se incorporó del suelo y besó los tiernos labios de su esposa.

Maldijo interiormente, debía admitir que extrañaba las noches en que Kenshin la besaba con todo su ardor y le hacía el amor con tanta pasión que le quitaba el aliento. Ahora, con un simple roce como aquel, conseguía erizarle todos los vellos de su cuerpo y producirle una excitación que la hacía gemir de frustación. Ladeó la boca y encogió la naríz. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que hicieron el amor¡ casi se había olvidado de cómo se sentía al sentirlo en su interior!. Esto no podía seguir así, Kenshin era su marido, y vale que le encantara estar con su hijo, eso era muy bonito, pero también debía atenderla a ella, a sus necesidades. ¡ Y tenía necesidad de Kenshin!.

Cuando Kenshin terminó de lavar la ropa fue a coger a Kenji sonriendo, y ella, con un rápido movimiento, y, pos supuesto, disimulado, lo apartó.

- Kenji... ¿ te has hecho caquita?- preguntó oliéndolo. Su hijo, que a su año y medio, estaba bastante espabilado, la miró.

- Nou - murmuró ladeando la cabeza graciosamente.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y dio gracias a Kami a que Kenji aún no sabía decir que si, y a todo lo que le preguntaban lo negaba.

Naturalmente, Kenji no se había hecho caca, pero no iba a permitir que otro día más Kenshin acabara rendido y se quedara dormido sin esperar a que ella se acostara a su lado. Hoy tenía que cumplir, sus deberes de esposo lo llamaban.

Entró con su pequeño al dojo y dejó que Kenshin se ocupase de las tareas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía confesar que todo aquello le parecía muy raro. Kaoru siempre venía cansada del Dojo Maekawa, pero, a pesar de eso se ocupaba muy bien de su hijo, aunque hoy no permitía que Kenji se acercara a él. ¿ Por qué?. Cada vez que iba a cogerlo ella se inventaba una excusa para impedirlo, incluso le había dicho que quería cocinar para que su hijo viera lo buena cocinera que era su madre. Eso si que era extraño, Kaoru sabía muy bien que sus cualidades en la cocina no eran buenas, por más clases que había intentado darle ella era un auténtico desastre en ese tema.

Muy bien, algo pasaba ahí y él no se enteraba. Pero lo iba a descubrir, no era tan tonto como para no saber que ago estaba tramando su mujer... pero si lo era como para no saber el qué.

Miró a su mujer mientras ella colocaba la mesa, y como Kenji andaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Miró a su mujer de reojo, y ella, al notar su mirada, intentó ocultar una sonrisita.

Mmmm...

¡¿ Qué diablos ocurría?!.

Empezó a tambalear los dedos en la mesa, y a mirar receloso a Kaoru, cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde que se habían casado ella no había hecho la cena ni una vez, y precisamente hoy, no había dejado que él hiciera un trabajo de más. Ella había estado todo el día con su hijo, había limpiado el Dojo en un santiamén mientras él tendía la ropa.

- Bueno, Kenji ven aquí, la cena está servida - dijo con voz alegre Kaoru. Kenji, se acercó hasta su madre y agarró los palillos -. No... tú todavía no sabes, amor.

Kenshin sonrió.

- Llevo dos días enseñándole y creo que ha aprendido, seguro que quiere enseñártelo.

Emocionada por los progresos que día a día daba su hijo, lo miró enternecida y emocionada, esperando ver el resultado de las enseñanzas de su esposo.

Kenji agarró correctamente los palillos, y fue a coger la pasta, pero ésta se resbaló de ellos. No se preocupó, y volvió a intentarlo, pero volvió a fallar. Con el ceño fruncido, agarró con fuerza los palillos entre sus pequeñas manos y volvió a fallar. Cabreado, hincó los dos palillos en el plato, y sin separarlos, consiguió que un tallarín quedara atrapado entre ellos. Con las manos temblorosas lo subió hasta la altura de su boca, y cuando fue a abrirla, estornó. Los palillos se le cayeron y el tallarín salió volando hacia la cara de Kenshin. Kenji, al verlo, soltó una carcajada y Kaoru, sin poderlo evitar, imitó al pequeño.

- Vaya, pues sí, ha aprendido muy bien - bromeó Kaoru mientras Kenshin se quitaba el tallarín de la cara.

- Muy graciosa - murmuró sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kenji se hubo dormido corrió hasta su habitación deseando que Kenshin no se hubiera dormido, pero al abrir la puerta escuchó los profundos ronquidos de Kenshin. La vena de su frente empezó a palpitar con fuerza y apretó los puños. No podía ser que a su apasionado peligroso se le hubiera ido toda la pasión para terminar siendo el bello durmiente. Tenía que despertarlo y mostrarle que en esos momentos había cosas más interesantes que hacer que dormir.

Se acercó hasta su futón pero cuando se iba a acostar paró en seco. Sonrió picaramente mientras desataba el nudo de su obi. Ya vería Kenshin lo que ella había aprendido durante su matrimonio, iba a llevarlo al mismo cielo y hacerlo bajar de nuevo. Él no sabía lo apasionada que ella podía ser y era hora de demostrárselo. El kimono se deslizó por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo, y desnuda, se metió en la cama. Intentó controlar una risita pervertida pero no pudo.

Pegó su cuerpo al de Kenshin, y agradeció que él durmiera sin la parte de arriba del kimono. Pegó su pecho en su espalda, y pasando las manos por debajo de sus brazos llegó hasta su pecho, lo acarició suavemente, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel. Sus pezones reaccionaron inmediatamente, y soltando un suspiro, empezó a bajar sus manos traviesas hasta llegar al principio de sus pantalones. Recordaba las veces que Kenshin le había despertado de igual forma a la que ella tenía pensado a hacer, masturbándola con su mano, mientras con los ojos aún pegados llegaba a un increíble orgasmo. Ella quería darle ese placer a Kenshin, ese hermoso despertar... Desató el nudo de su pantalón y lo bajó con poco, su mano rozó su entrepierna, y con delicadeza y algo de ansiedad, agarró su miembro entre sus manos. Notó como él se movió un poco, pero eso no hizo más que animarla a continuar, empezó a mover la mano lentamente, de arriba abajo, sintiendo como su miembro se iba endureciendo por momentos y como palpitaba bajo sus manos. La respiración de Kenshin empezaba a agitarse y, mordiéndose los labios disfrutando de ese momento, aumentó los movimientos.

Mmmm... ¿ Qué era eso qué le gustaba tanto?. Que recordara no había tenido ningún sueño con su Kaoru, pero algo... algo estaba produciéndole un intenso placer en.. ¡ En su miembro!. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se tensó al notar los senos de su esposa contra su espalda, y como sus pezones se rozaban contra ella cuando respiraba. El movimiento de su experta mano le estaba volviendo loco, y los gemidos se le escapaban de sus labios casi sin control. Agarró la mano de su esposa, y la apartó de su duro miembro. Se giró hacia ella, y al verla, echada en el futón sin nada de ropa, le produjo una gran satisfación así como una enorme exitación.

Sonrió como él sólo sabía hacerlo, con una media sonrisa pícarona que prometía muchas cosas, y incorporándose un poco, la besó con ansias y con toda la pasión que tenía guardada en su interior. Jugó con su lengua, haciendo un enloquecido bailey arrancándole mil suspiros. Su mano, deseosa por explorar lo que tan bien conocía, bajó de su clavícula hasta el valle de sus senos, y con su dedo índice recorrió la unión de sus pechos, su dedo lineó el contorno de su seno, luego su mano se adueñó de él atrapándolo. Lo masajeó con ternura, procurando no hacerle daño, y pellizqueó sus pezones. Los gemidos de Kaoru, ahogados por su beso, lo excitaban y sólo pensaba en introducirse en su interior. Cuando su mano descendió pasando por su vientre liso hasta llegar a su intimidad, se dispuso a meter un dedo en su interior, pero Kaoru, en un rápido movimiento, lo volteó quedando ella encima de él.

Sonriendo, se inclinó hacia su oído.

- Quiero jugar contigo.. - susurró. Se levantó un poco, lo suficiente, para quitarle el dichoso pantalón, y sus pieles quedaron pegadas. Kaoru se inclinó hacia su rostro, ofreciéndole sus pechos, y Kenshin, gustoso, los aceptó. Metió uno de sus pezones en la boca y empezó a succionar mientras su mano se entretenía con el otro. Excitada, empezó a moverse encima de él, rozando su miembro contra su intimidad, y un gemido de puro placer se escapó de sus labios.

Kenshin agarró con fuerzas sus nalgas, animándola a continuar con su juego. Apartando la boca de sus senos él se centró en su cuello, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo como a ella le gustaba.

- ¿ Me..amas? - preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía con su frenético movimiento de caderas.

Kenshin apretó los labios con fuerza, y tiró de ella para que se recostara encima de él y poder besarla. Introdujó su lengua en su boca y exploró cada rincón de ésta. Kaoru sonrió dentro del beso, sabía que eso significa un sí.

Él agarró con más fuerzas las nalgas de su mujer y la levantó un poco, con una mano agarró su miembro y, Kaoru, entendiendo bien lo que quería su marido, lo introdujo en su interior.

Empezó con unos movimientos lentos, enloqueciéndolo de placer. Apoyó sus manos en su pecho para coger mejor apoyo y aumentó el ritmo, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él. Le encantaba mirarlo cuando hacían el amor y ver como él la miraba tan serio y sus ojos se volvían una extraña mezcla de violeta y ámbar. Poco después, Kenshin empezó a moverse debajo de ella, embistiéndola con fuerza, hasta que, cansado de que fuera ella quien tuviera el mando, la volteó, sin salir de ella, y, sonriendo victorioso, la embistió profundamente haciendo que se arquease de placer, atrapó uno de sus pezones en su boca y empezó a lamerlo sin cesar, mientras volvía a arremeter contra ella. Kaoru se aferró a su espalda abriendo más las piernas para sentirlo más en su interior.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, y más profundas. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, aunque intentaban controlarlos para no despertar a Kenshin, no podían evitar que se les escapase.

Kenshin se movía dentro de ella, sintiendo como las paderes de la intimidad que lo rodeaban lo aprisionaban más y más y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería que se corriera, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, decirle que lo amaba, que era sólo de él...

- ¿ Te gusta? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícarona mientras empezaba a sacar su miembro hasta la puntita, y con fuerza, arremetió contra ella llenándola por completo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y besó su cuello, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a su cadera.

- Si... - musitó entre suspiros entrecortados.

Sentían como poco a poco la cumbre iba llegando. Los movimientos de Kenshin eran magníficos, y ambos estaban demasiado entregados como para pensar ya en despertar o no a su hijo.. El clímax estaba cerca... Muy cerca..

Una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación interrumpiendo los gemidos. Kenshin paró sus movimientos y ambos se tensaron. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la leve presión que tenía en su espalda. Temeroso, y sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su frente giró su rostro, y Kaoru levantó la cabeza un poco la cabeza y tragó con fuerza.

Kenji, sentado en la espalda de su padre como si fuera un caballito, borró su amplia sonrisa cuando sintió que su padre había parado de moverse y, al ver que los dos lo miraban perplejos, parpadeó varias veces, con sus manitas agarró dos mechones del cabello de su padre, y ladeando un poco la cabeza, preguntó:

- ¿ Arre?.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, por fin después de mucho tiempo tuve tiempo para escribir el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado este final, que es el definitivo, a no ser que mi cabeza tenga más ideas sobre este fic que me gusta tanto escribir y con el que me divierto mucho xD. 

Muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron review: **Kagome-Higurashi13, gabyhyatt, coolis17, Monika-Dono, Kaorumar, Mix Himura Uchiha, marru-freackyvampire, Mireya Humbolt, okashira janet, lorena, Athena Kaoru Himura, dan, Ceix.**


End file.
